


They just need a little push

by AmazingKisia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Smosh
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingKisia/pseuds/AmazingKisia
Summary: Ian and Anthony haven't seen each other for a long time but they both go to Dan and Phil's show in LA. While their friends want to help them get together they decide to play with them for a little while.





	They just need a little push

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho!  
> I'm back from my great adventure with a new Ianthony/Phan.  
> Huge thanks to my wonderful friend [Ablissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablissa) love you loads <3  
> Also, I'm looking for a beta for my works (mainly phan, sterek and ianthony) if you're interested please let me know :) You can contact me here or on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingkisia)
> 
> Enjoy~

It was almost midnight when his phone went off. Not that he was even close to being asleep at that time, but he hasn’t received any night calls… ever. What was even more surprising was that the caller was an unknown number. He usually didn’t respond to those, but then he thought that it might be his drunk friend calling from someone else’s phone, so he decided to give it a try.

“Hello?”

“Anthooony?” he heard a voice of someone so drunk that he could almost smell the alcohol through the device.

“Who is calling?” he asked, taking a deep breath. Whoever it was, if they called him they probably needed help with getting home or whatever.

“ANTHONY!” he heard another voice and this time something clicked in his head.

These two drunk heads had a British accent.

“Dan, Phil?”

“Oh, he recognized us, Philly!” Dan cheered and laughed.

“Are you guys okay?” he asked, sighing and massaging his temple. “Where are you anyway?”

“LA baby!” they shouted together and Anthony narrowed his eyebrows. “And oh baby we have no place to go…” Dan added, and Anthony was already putting his shoes on.

He asked where they were and commanded for them to stay there. He knew they were coming to LA because of their world tour, but he figured they’d be too busy to meet up. There was a thought in his head that he might go to their show as a regular viewer but he kind of forgot about it. Despite all other things, he was excited to see Dan and Phil again. They helped him a lot after he left Smosh, both on and off the camera. Anthony knew that it was his decision and he knew it was only for his good but it didn’t change the fact that it was hard. Very hard. Not only because he lost the channel.

“Oh my God,” he mumbled to himself when he saw these two dorks, kissing lazily on the sidewalk, surrounded by a crazy amount of people, exposed to potential fans. He pulled over and got out of the car in a second.

“Anthony!” Phil shouted when they stopped kissing for a moment.

“Our savior!” followed by Dan and he just laughed for a second.

Just for a second, because later he also was kissed. First by Dan and then by Phil.

“What the hell guys?” he pouted, looking at both of them, who just giggled.

Without further ado he got them both into the car and headed back home, trying his best to ignore whatever they were saying, or rather _singing,_ in the back. He never would have thought that would be better, but he actually preferred the time when they just started to make out. At least they were quiet and less distracting. Until…

“You want to join us, Anthony?” one of them asked. Ant wasn’t really able to tell them apart at that point, he was just laughing. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

“Oh hell no,” he just snorted and they looked hurt.

“We know we're not Ian, but that wasn’t nice, Padildo.” This time it was Dan for sure, and Anthony couldn’t help but feel a bit low upon hearing that.

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll leave you both out on the street.”

Of course he didn’t mean it. He didn’t even know how words like that escaped his lips. After all, Dan and Phil were one of his best friends, and they were the only ones who knew about Ian in the first place. They even let Anthony stay at their place for the first week after he left… In general, they did a shitload of good for Anthony, and he definitely shouldn’t speak to them like that, even when he was mad and they were drunk.

“Sorry guys,” he said a moment later and they both just patted his shoulders, this time in a non-sexual manner.

“It’s okay, Anthony. Sorry for Dan,” Phil assured him, almost as if he sobered in a second. They cuddled up on the backseat and finally went to sleep, leaving Anthony with his thoughts, or just one thought, actually.

Ian fucking Hecox.

The same Ian, who was sitting in his studio, editing some clips. To say that Anthony was tired would be an understatement. He literally felt dead inside. The words would never leave his mouth but he was just fed up with all of that. Sometimes he felt like a single parent, but instead of a child he had several young adults working with him and millions of subscribers he had to take care of… Yeah, sometimes he thought that having a child would probably be better.

As he was checking something on the Internet a notification popped up on the side. A notification that made him smile and click on the thing immediately.

Interactive Introverts. Dan and Phil live in LA.

He wouldn’t call himself a good friend of these two, but he definitely loved both of them and their content, so as soon as he saw that there are no tickets left he made a Facebook chat with Dan and Phil, and asked if he could come by. He saw that they hadn’t been online for a couple of hours but he was sure that they will check Facebook first thing in the morning.

Ian finished working at around three in the morning and decided to crash on the studio’s couch that night. There was no point for him to go back to his (empty) home only to be back at the place in like eight hours. He used to stay in the studio a lot more, back in the days when Anthony was still there, and they didn’t even work late then. They just didn’t want to part. Topics for conversations were never-ending and they would just mess around, sometimes for a whole night, and the rest of their crew would found them in the morning, after an all-nighter. Yeah, they used to do that… Until something changed in Anthony Padilla.

Ian was the first one to notice. Anthony wouldn’t smile the way he did before. He wasn't as creative as he once was. He didn't have as much fun and enjoy his life. Not anymore. That was the moment they had a talk. Alone at Ian’s house, where Anthony stayed for the whole weekend, where they talked like they were teenagers again, teenagers with huge dreams and the whole world ahead of them.

He was the first one to hear about Anthony leaving, and his initial, involuntary reaction was to ask him if they could go together. Start from the beginning; they had a bunch of awesome people to leave in charge of Smosh. Unfortunately, Ian knew this would never work. If he and Anthony started together again, Smosh would lose to their channel, and eventually the new channel would just become the same thing. Also, he wanted Anthony to start from the beginning. He wanted him to be happy again, he wanted to see the best side of him, even without being alongside of him.

Suddenly Ian's phone buzzed, showing that he got a message from Phil. It was hard to figure out what he texted, but Ian figured they had absolutely nothing against him coming to the backstage. What is more, Phil asked if he wanted to hang out with them after the show and that was the thing Ian needed. He needed to go somewhere, with people from outside the Smosh bubble, where everything reminded him of Anthony.

Anthony fucking Padilla.

~.~.~ The next day .~.~

“Are you ready?” Dan asked his boyfriend, as they entered the theatre and headed to their changing room.

“For the show or the other…thing?”

“Both I guess? We’ll either do something horrible or wonderful,” Dan laughed and as soon as they closed the doors behind them he kissed Phil’s temple. “It’s gonna be okay, Philly.”

Phil stopped and faced him as he wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and kissed him softly.

“We have to do everything we can to make this work,” he whispered and sighed.

“We will,” Dan promised.

They had their plan ready. Even though they weren’t very close with Ian they knew that he had to feel the same way Anthony did towards him.

The boy told him everything this very night (after they sobered a bit) and they couldn’t miss this chance. Especially not after Ian texted them himself. Anthony told them everything he’d felt throughout the years and by the way he said Ian was acting they could easily see what was going on. Also, they were Dan and Phil, if something would go wrong they’d just blame it on themselves.

They didn’t make them meet at the start, though, thinking that it’d be too straightforward to begin with. They had them use other entrances and watch the show from different points, without seeing each other. Even though they were absolutely into the show and their  audience both Dan and Phil couldn’t stop wondering what it’ll be like after. When Anthony and Ian will see each other after a half a year break, after so many things left unspoken, with Anthony's feelings left unchanged. They really hoped that Ian felt the same way.

Anthony and Ian enjoyed the show and couldn’t be more proud of their friends. They created such amazing content, such connection with their viewers. They both thought of the times when Smosh was like this; only the two of them, happy to interact with their subscribers, able to create whatever they wanted to. Why wasn’t it like that anymore?

After the show Dan and Phil quickly parted, one of them meeting Anthony, the other going to see Ian. They decided upon meeting at the front and the back of the theatre, not yet sure how to confront the two.

“Okay, so what now?” Dan asked, after they took a quick shower to get rid of all sweat.

“I’ll take Ian, you’ll take Anthony? We’ll say the other had to get some paperwork done?” Phil suggested, while he was wiping Dan with a towel.

“Sounds good… We’re going to the place Anthony suggested?”

Phil just nodded and took a deep breath. He was pretty stressed of how it would all turn out.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Dan assured again and kissed his forehead before wrapping his arms tightly around Phil’s naked body. “They just need a little push and we’ll give it to them.”

What they couldn’t predict was that both Anthony and Ian made an instastory from their show, which they uploaded while they were waiting for them. Two hearts, only a small distance away from each other, skipped a beat at the exact same time. It was Ian who tapped the message button first.

‘I didn’t know you were coming too,’ he just typed, not sure what else to say but definitely wanting to say more.

‘Yeah, Dan and Phil smuggled me to the backstage,’ Anthony replied within a second and Ian narrowed his eyebrows.

‘They didn’t mention you were there too. I’m waiting for them atm’

‘Oh really? That’s actually funny…’ he typed and soon after he called Ian.

It was kind of weird but absolutely pleasant to hear the other’s voice again. It almost felt like they haven’t talked just for a few days, not months. They quickly realized what Dan and Phil were up to, and decided to play their game, making it tough for them to make it work. It only made them both realize that nothing had really changed: they both still loved joking around and making difficult situations even more complicated for people they wanted to prank. Not that Dan and Phil did something so wrong to deserve it, but still, it was a good chance and they just couldn’t miss it.

“All good?” Dan asked, as he approached Anthony and smiled at him. Anthony did the same and looked behind him.

“Yeah, where is Phil?”

“Oh, he had to do some more paperwork, he’ll join us at the bar.”

“I’d rather we waited for him,” he said, trying his best to hold a smirk from coming on his face as he saw pure panic in Dan’s eyes.

“It can take long and actually I want to talk to you about something…”

“Oh really? What is it?”

Dan sighed and started walking. Surprisingly it really did seem like he wanted to share something with Anthony, and that’s why the American kept up with his pace.

“So...?”

“Iwanttoproposetophilafterourlastshow,” he blurted and Ant just stopped.

“Wait…what?” he asked confused and Dan just took a deep breath.

“I want to propose to Phil after our last show,” he repeated and Anthony was so happy that he almost forgot about the whole situation with Ian. He hugged Dan tightly and then grabbed him by the shoulders.

“That’s amazing Dan! You two are so perfect together,” he said with a huge smile, which Dan reciprocated.

“Thanks, Anthony.” He just laughed and scratched the back of his neck. After a moment they were walking again. “I’m just not sure how he will respond… I mean, it’ll be even harder to hide from the fans then…”

“Hey, you guys are keeping it up for years now, it’s either a time to share with the world or you’ll just have to keep doing what you’ve been doing so far. It’s going to be okay.”

Dan just flashed him a smile, and he actually felt better. Anthony was right after all. He and Phil have been together since freaking 2009 and no one ever found out. They can make it work… They will.

“What if he says no?” he asked, as they were getting closer to the bar. Anthony stopped, even though he was really excited to see Ian again and could hardly wait any longer.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Howell.”

Dan just laughed nervously, but decided not to argue. Anthony patted him on the back and smiled at him one last time before they got into the bar.

The place was almost empty, which was great 'cause none of them wanted to be seen. Not this evening, where Dan and Phil were on a love mission, and Anthony and Ian were pranking them. Phil and Ian were nowhere to be found, so Dan and Anthony sat at a table in the corner and ordered beers for themselves. The music was good, so they both moved their heads to the beat.

It took the other two a good thirty minutes to get to the bar, and Dan was already stressed that something happened, so as soon as he saw Phil he smiled widely and went to hug him. Anthony stayed in his place, ready for the final part of the prank.

“Where’s Ian?” Dan whispered into Phil’s ear as the hugged.

“Outside. Apparently that’s the place he and Ant always hung out at and he doesn’t want to come in.”

Dan sent him a look of _are you serious_ and sighed. He headed outside with Phil, and Anthony just sat in his place, almost losing the battle with himself and laughing quietly. Phil looked exhausted, and he didn’t even want to know what their way here looked like.

“Hey Ian…”

“Dan, hi!” Ian said cheerfully and hugged him tightly. “Good show, good job etc.” He laughed.

“Yeah, maybe we’ll celebrate it inside with a beer, huh?”

“Not this one. Anthony and I used to come here and it makes me sick to think of him now.”

After these words Dan’s mind went totally blank because what the fuck did he just hear? Could they be so wrong, predicting Ian’s feelings towards Anthony? Did he really hate the guy now?!

“I thought you guys parted as friends…?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, let’s go somewhere else!” Ian said and he grabbed Dan by the shoulder.

“Em I left my… jacket inside! Phil can you get it? I’ll text you where we’re going…”

And so it began. Phil went to grab Anthony, they went to the next bar, which turned out to serve Ian’s favorite food, and Padilla got too emotional to go inside. The next one was the place where Anthony and Ian drank their first legal beer, they came up with the channel’s name in the next one, and so on, and so on. Dan and Phil were exhausted and absolutely done with the two of them. Though they were proud that they managed to keep Anthony and Ian away from each other for the whole time.

“You know Phil, I’ll just go home,” Ian finally said, around 1 AM and Phil really wanted to argue with that, but he didn’t have the energy. He said goodbye to Ian and texted Dan that it all went wrong. Dan was fed up with the whole world too so he just sighed and asked Anthony if they could just go back to his place.

Anthony agreed right away, and they got an Uber to his place right after Phil caught up with them. He was tired himself, even though all of this was his and Ian’s idea.

Dan and Phil felt very confused. Apparently Ian still hasn't forgiven Anthony, while the other was still in love with him… It was all too confusing for their tired minds. While they were on their way back Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulder and held his hand.

“We tried,” he whispered and Dan just squeezed his fingers. He felt so sorry for Anthony, especially after seeing how happy the guy was for him and Phil.

They got to the place and as soon as they turned out the lights inside they were stopped dead in their tracks. Ian was standing there, a red rose in his hand, a wide smile on his face and Anthony just smiled too, his heart beating fast, even if it was just a joke.

“What the fuck?” Dan just said, not knowing what was going on.

“I came here to confess my love for Anthony Padilla.”

“You said you hated him!”

“Oh, he wouldn’t say that…” Anthony stated and went to the boy, hugging him tightly. That was also a part of their finale, but it hurt like crazy, having Ian so close, knowing that it’s not real. “He loves me,” he added, hating the fact that his voice broke.

Then, it was the time for the end of their prank, which was supposed to be a kiss. They did that before for the videos and stuff, but it felt so, so much different this time. They parted a bit and looked at each other for a long moment, Ian trying his best to read Anthony’s eyes.

“It was a prank, guys,” Ian said, before Anthony could do anything.

“What?! Geez guys, I literally hate you!” Dan sighed and covered his face with his palms. Phil did almost the same thing, but right after they both smiled at them.

“Good that you don’t hate each other and good that you had fun trolling us, but we’re tired A.F. and are going to sleep,” Dan just informed and they disappeared right after.

And there they were, standing close to each other, not knowing what to do or what to say. After a moment Ian handed the rose to Anthony, who just laughed and took it.

“Will you accept my love, Anthony?” he asked and Anthony laughed harder, even if it sent a spur of pain through his heart. However, then he looked and Ian and saw that he wasn’t laughing. What is more, he looked dead serious and was waiting for the answer. “Will you?”

“Ian… if this is still a prank then please just cut it…”

Ian said nothing. He just stood in his place, his breathing unsteady, awaiting Anthony’s answer.

“Will you?” he repeated and then something clicked in Anthony.

He threw the rose on the floor, just to cup Ian’s cheeks and kiss him right on the lips. The whole world stopped and could stop for good in Anthony’s mind when Ian kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Ant’s waist.

“I’ve always loved you, Anthony,” he just whispered and Anthony smiled, looking at him.

“And I’ve always  loved you back, Hecox,” he laughed and hugged him tightly.

“Fuck yeah! We did it!” They heard Dan’s voice suddenly, that was followed by Phil shushing him. They both just laughed and looked at the door.

“They will have such a good marriage,” Ian said quietly into Anthony’s ear and the man looked at him with surprise

“How do you know they’ll get married?” he asked, keeping his voice as low as he could.

“Phil’s going to propose after their last show.”

“Oh really…” Anthony just laughed, burying his face in the crook of Ian’s neck.

“Can I stay the night?” Ian asked right after he yawned.

“You can stay forever,” was all Anthony said, before he grabbed Ian’s hand and started leading them to his bedroom.

 

 

 


End file.
